poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Open Up Your Eyes (MLPN: TM)
This is how Open Up Your Eyes goes in My Little Pony Ninjago: The Movie. light shines above a chain we go down, magic noises can be heard see the princesses in their cage and Luna try to break the bars with magic but to no avail and Cadance try to buck their way out Baron arrives and the princesses gasp Iron Baron: Aww, the "Princesses of the Sun, Moon, Love, and Friendship". With no friends! laughs And no way out. Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this? You're a being, just like us. Princess Celestia: Iron Baron, please. Princess Luna: We can help you. Princess Cadance: But only if you let us! Baron lunges making his mechanical arm spark as the Princesses yelp Iron Baron: I'm nothing like you! I'm more than you'll ever be. paces around the cage Princesses watch Iron Baron: It's time you learned a lesson~ It's time that you understand~ Don't ever count on anybody else~ In this or any other land~ I once hoped for friendship~ To find a place among my kind~ But those were the childish wishes~ Of someone who was blind~ Open up your eyes~ See the world from where I stand~ Me, among the mighty~ You, caged at my command~ Open up your eyes~ Give up your sweet fantasy land~ It's time to grow up and get wise~ uses his staff to turn Twilight's head to look at him Iron Baron: Come now, Alicorns, open up your eyes~ zoom in on Iron Baron's eye flashback starts Baron, with his left arm and leg, is playing with his friends Iron Baron: We all start out the same~ With simple naive trust~ Shielded from the many ways~ That life's not fair or just~ ball they were playing with rolls into an old building Baron's friends ask him to go and get it nods and does so Iron Baron: But then there comes a moment~ A simple truth that you must face~ If you depend on others~ You'll never find your place~ Baron is attacked by a dark figure and his left arm and leg are lost in the process later, Iron Baron's friends play by themselves Baron, with his mechanical arm and peg leg, comes over and tries to pick up the ball but he accidentally pops it with his claw. His two friends run off, buy another ball, and play with another kid. Iron Baron watches sadly, then walks away and runs out of his former town Iron Baron: And as you take that first step~ Upon a path that's all your own~ You see it all so clearly~ The best way to survive is all alone~ runs to the top of a hill and stops to look back at his old home Baron looks away and shuts his eyes then opens them again, one crimson red, the other normal white. Iron Baron then moves on as the flashback ends Iron Baron: Open up your eyes~ See the world from where I stand~ Me, among the mighty~ You, caged at my command~ Princesses look on pulls a lever Princesses' cage rises up Princesses look up then down at the floor Iron Baron: Open up your eyes~ And behold the faded light~ It's time to grow up and get wise~ Come now, Alicorns, open up your eyes~ Open up your eyes!~ rise to the top deck and the princesses shield their eyes from the light all suddenly look shocked see Canterlot in the distance whole place is surrounded by thunderclouds and the Princesses look down in sadness Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry you felt so alone. Princess Celestia: I can never believe something like that would happen to you. Princess Luna: I'm sorry for the loss of your arm and your leg. Princess Cadance: What a terrible tragedy. Iron Baron: I saw the truth. My "friends" abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I'm not the only one. turns and begins to leave before stopping and looking back at the princesses and the Princesses look up looks at Twilight Iron Baron: Face it, Princesses. Friendship has failed you all, too. Twilight Sparkle: Friendship didn't fail me. I failed friendship. Princess Celestia: Twilight, you did what you could. Princess Luna: And we're proud of you for that. Princess Cadance: You would never dampen our spirits even if we were mad at you now. smiles slightly